vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sazira Alamaster
Sazira was the Zavrii of General Rathers who was the War Master of the Arcane in the Roadani Military. She held this position because she was one of the most powerful magicians in Roadon. Sazira was also the mentor of Krin Vash'Neer. History Sazira was born deep in the Jarem Desert to a small clan of wanders known as the Tezak. During her first few years all she knew was the sun and sand. The Tezak were a small group who rarely met with others. They spoke the Elder Tongue and mostly didn’t participate in the Roadani Government. But they knew the desert better than most others. They also knew incantry. Sazira was taught the basics when she was only six years old. She quickly proved that she had a knack for it. When she was eight she drew her first tattoo. It was the the rune of fortitude. But there is a reason so few live in the desert. When Sazira was was ten the Tezak had a run in with a monster. It was not the first during her lifetime but it was by far the worst. Out from a dune came an enormous scorpion bigger than a camel with scales as tough as iron. Urged by the cries of her family she ran. She was found a day later by a patrol from the Desert Command being led by a Sergeant Alamaster. Sazira led them back to where her family had fought but found them dead. She was taken back to the Desert Command outpost where Sergeant Alamaster agreed to look after her. He took her back to his family where she finished growing up with alongside his kids. Sazira proved to have immense magical ability. She skipped basic training wanting to join the army as soon as possible. At fourteen she started working with her adopted father as a mage. Soon after the second Desert War broke out. She and her siblings were sent South away from the front. In Tel’Mar Sazira caught the eye of some local priests. They agreed to start training her but she soon surpassed their knowledge. When the war ended she moved back to the border and worked as a cleric in the Desert Command. She impressed her father’s general and by twenty two was already a Zavrii. About ten years later she moved to Sar-Makashii to become the Zavrii of General Rathers who was the advisor on arcane matters to Grand General Prasus Ka. During her career she had several apprentices all who went on to become powerful magicians. One of these was Krin Vash’Neer. She first encountered Krin during a vacation General Rathers forced her to take. She went to a small town outside Tel’Mar in search of a book found at the local library. One of her previous apprentice had just moved on and she needed a new one. On her way through the town she heard a fight going on. Some local soldiers were having a duel for drinking money. She oversaw a fight where a spearman was getting several beaten down by another soldier wearing a sword. The spearman was clearly outmatched and Sazira had to wonder what all the noise was about. The crowd parted to let her move to the commandant who explained how long the spearman had been fighting. She watched closer and noticed that although he had fought well he was clearly outmatched. He screamed yield to the other man. But over the noise of the crowd he clearly didn’t hear the spearman or was ignoring him. Just as she was about to step in a flash of flame lept from the spear striking the other man and knocking him over. The fight was over to the surprise of the crowd. She turned to the commandant and asked why the cleric had been fighting as a spearman. As it turned out the boy Krin had never shown magical aptitude before. Sazira had found her new apprentice. She had him transferred to Hrai Kraedox and formally taught the boy incantry. After several years he had clearly reached his peak. Sazira was going to find a new apprentice but first she had a job for Krin. She sent him North to walk the world and learn the magics taught in other places. In Yaerrus of AeP 446, she assisted Krin with his investigation of a spy in Hrai Kraedox. She spoke with him briefly to warn him about trusting foreigners with the search. She also warned him about a dangerous new type of magic she had heard about in rumors. Later she identified that Vreeli Szere had been enchantment and ordered Krin to arrest her. Appearance Alamaster usually wore the silver mask of a Zavrii. She painted hers with red and orange dunes as well as the sigil of her lost family. She was somewhat short but was very imposing. Sazira had brown eyes and short brown hair that was usually hidden under her hood. Her robe also hid her many incantry tattoos. She wore a leather glove that had a smooth circle of storm glass attached to the palm. Relations Zavrii Alamaster was the teacher of Krin Vash’Neer. Although they worked together for several years they had a very formal relationship. Alamaster also had a formal relationship with her previous students and General Rathers. In fact she had few close friends. Although her biological family died when she was ten, Sazira loved her adopted family. She kept in contact with her new parents and siblings though none lived in Sar-Makashi. Powers Sazira was one of the most skilled magicians in the entire Roadani Military. She was an expert on nearly every type of magic but her specialty was in the domain of day. She practiced both Unamancy and Incantry. As the key advisor the the War Master of the Arcane she was required to know all these things. She was also a skilled enchanter. Alamaster was able to identify Vreeli Szere as a living enchantment. List of Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit (Mentioned Only) # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head Supplemental # SitS Supplemental: Krin's Backstory Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Empire of Roadon